Dirty Santa
by ARandomFan91
Summary: A game of Dirty Santa at Dalton gets interesting when Blaine and Kurt are involved. Klaine pairing. Duh ;


It was the night of the annual Christmas party at Dalton Academy, which meant one thing: Dirty Santa! Blaine could hardly wait.

Kurt didn't get what all the excitement was about. He had never even played Dirty Santa before.

"Wait... you've never played Dirty Santa? Are you serious?" exclaimed Blaine, in total disbelief.

"Yep." shrugged Kurt. "Never played. What's the big deal about?"

"It's so much fun! Everyone brings a cheap gift, usually something stupid or funny, and then you pick a number. Everyone unwraps a gift in the order of their numbers, or you can steal a gift from someone else."

Kurt still didn't see what the big deal was about. Who would want to get stuck with a stupid cheap gift. Or maybe even luck out with a good gift, only to have it stolen from you moments later.

Blaine, sensing Kurt's hesitation, persuaded just a little bit more. "Come on. Just try it out. I promise you'll have a good time."

Little did Kurt know that Blaine had a plan up his sleeve. Mr. Schuester, Kurt's old glee club teacher, had called Blaine one day to see how Kurt was adjusting to life at Dalton, and to congratulate him on their tie at Sectionals and wish him luck at Regionals. During the conversation, Mr. Schuester had let slip that "Blaine needed to take good care of Kurt and not break his heart". This was confusing to Blaine.

"Break his heart? What do you mean?"

"Oh... I shouldn't have said anything. It's just that Kurt's had such a hard time with guys he's liked in the past, and it's got to be hard enough on him adjusting to a new school and glee club, and ..."

But Blaine wasn't listening anymore. In fact, he lost all train of thought after "liked in the past...".

"Wait... are you telling me that Kurt likes me?"

"Well, you didn't hear it from me... but I think it goes a little deeper than just liking you. At least, that's what he told me last time we spoke. But like I said, please take care of him. He's a good kid and deserves the best"

Blaine was in shock. He could barely find his voice to say good bye to Mr. Schuester before hanging up the phone. Kurt liked him! Him! Blaine! His mentor! His friend! He couldn't believe it! He had to take action.

And that is where the plan developed. Blaine was going to make a gift for Kurt... and only for Kurt, and hope and pray that Kurt got the message. Or at least got the right gift... Dirty Santa would be a complicated time to get the gift to Kurt, but Blaine was ready for the world to know (or at least his friends at Dalton Academy) that he wanted Kurt.

So now here Blaine stood, in the doorway of the study room at Dalton, gift in hand, nervous as could be.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed as he snuck up behind Blaine and enveloped him in a large hug. "Doesn't the study room look spectacular decorated for Christmas? I'm not really one for religious festivities, but this room just really puts me in the Christmas spirit! You look fabulous as well! It's nice seeing you out of your Dalton uniform for once!"

If it were even possible, Blaine was even more nervous now. In fact, he thinks he had started to sweat. Blaine hadn't seen Kurt when the short soprano had snuck up behind him, and Kurt looked positively ravishing. He was dressed in a form-fitting sweater, skinny jeans, and his hair was perfect, as usual. Blaine was wearing a tight-fitting t-shirt with a long sleeve white undershirt underneath and skin tight jeans. He hadn't gelled his hair either, letting his curls loose due to the fact that he was anxious to get to the party in order to see Kurt.

Blaine was glad that Kurt thought he looked nice... it was just what he always wore when he wasn't in Dalton attire. Maybe it was fate that he could attract Kurt without even having to try. Blaine decided to take this as a good sign that he was doing the right thing in finally showing Kurt how he felt about him.

"Thanks!" Blaine finally responded after his long lust-filled surveillance of Kurt. "You look great too. As always!"

Blaine wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Kurt blush at this comment. It was nice. And by nice, he meant supermegafoxyawesomehot.

Blaine couldn't stop staring at Kurt, so decided to change the topic and get his plan into action, so he called out to the room "Hey! Who's ready to start some dirty santa?"

After everyone picked numbers out of a hat and put all the presents on a table in the middle of a circle of chairs, the game was ready to begin.

"What number did you get Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Oh. I'm number 18 out of 19!"

"I'm sorry! That's horrible!"

"Don't worry! Going later in the game is actually pretty good for dirty santa. Means I'll have more gifts to choose from in order to steal." Blaine said with a wink, which, again, caused Kurt to blush.

"What about you? What number did you end up getting?" Blaine hoped it was later in the game as well, so that Kurt's chance of winning his gift was higher. Blaine was sure Kurt would be the only one who would want the gift, so it was just a matter of Kurt actually wanting the gift and stealing it from whoever opened it originally. Or, if Blaine was lucky, Kurt would just happen upon his gift on the first try. Either way, Blaine was just sure that Kurt had to end up with his gift.

"I'm number 5 out of 19... guess that's not so good, huh?"

'Shoot!' Blaine thought. Guess he would just have to hope that Kurt lucked out and opened his gift, or that the 4 people before Kurt opened Blaine's gift so that Kurt could steal it... but this was definitely going to complicate things a bit.

"Eh, it'll be fine. I hope you end up with someone that you like."

"Someone?"

'Crap!' Had I really said that?

"Something! I said something!"

Kurt was confused, but decided to just let it go, and went to go sit down, directly across the circle from Blaine.

Kurt wasn't too familiar with the boys who opened gifts before him. They were still members of the Warblers he didn't know as well. They all got gifts that were really funny, such as a box of condoms, a goldfish, a Spiderman action figure, and a Zefron poster. Suddenly it was Kurt's turn. He, for obvious reasons, decided to open a gift instead of steal the gifts that had already been opened.

Blaine, at this point, had broken out into a cold sweat. 'Please let him pick mine! Please let him pick mine!'

But alas. Kurt picked the gift RIGHT NEXT TO the gift Blaine had brought.

'Just my luck' Blaine thought.

Kurt began to unwrap his gift and found inside bright pink sunglasses. He had never seen anything so tacky in his life, but, realizing that no one would want to steal these from him, decided to accept his gift with a smile.

"Cool... just what I've always wanted..." Kurt said with a grimace.

David was next after Kurt to open a gift. Blaine almost physically cried out when David went straight to the gift Blaine had brought. It was a small gift, flat and square, so David had assumed it would be a giftcard to Starbucks or Best Buy or something. But no. Blaine had made a coupon book. And not the cute kind of coupon book that a child would make for their mom saying they would do the dishes for a week or make breakfast in bed or something. As David flipped through the coupon book, he cried out "YUCK!". Blaine was guessing David had just read the "free kiss under the mistletoe" coupon.

"As adorable as this is, Blaine" David said, glaring at Blaine, "I don't want to cuddle with you or..." David said while flipping the page "sing a romantic duet. Will someone PLEASE steal this gift from me?"

Kurt, at this point, looked like he was going to be sick. 'Why would Blaine make a coupon book like that unless he had someone specific in mind in this room that he wanted to do those things with? It couldn't be... there was no way...'. But sure enough, when Kurt looked across at Blaine, Blaine was smiling at him sheepishly, and gave Kurt a little wink. Kurt was sure that his face had never been so red in his life. He had to get that coupon book.

Blaine had never seen anything so cute and pathetic in his life. For the next 11 turns, Kurt tried desperately to get someone to steal his sunglasses so that he could steal the coupon book from David. And what made the situation even funnier was that David was trying just as desperately to get someone to steal the coupon book. Both had even offered money as a bribe a few times. But no one was willing to take the pink sunglasses or the coupon book. You see, no one else in the glee club at Dalton happened to be gay except for Kurt and Blaine. But finally, it was Blaine's turn to take a gift, and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Blaine sauntered straight over to Kurt, who was growing redder by the second, and sat right down on Kurt's lap, taking the sunglasses off of Kurt's head and putting them on his own face. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. The same pink sunglasses that just seconds ago had seemed like the tackiest, ugliest things in the world, were now framing the face of a god, and they looked HOT. And again, by hot, he really meant supermegafoxyawesomehot. And as much as Kurt didn't want Blaine out of his lap, it was time for him to make his move.

Kurt smiles at Blaine, gives him a swift kiss on the cheek, then gently shifts out from underneath Blaine and quickly walked over to David, who gladly handed over the coupon book.

On Kurt's way back to Blaine, he quickly flips through the coupon book to see what his options are, but a particular page caught his eye and almost made Kurt audibly gasp. Kurt kept his cool, however, and goes back to Blaine, who is still sitting in Kurt's chair, watching Kurt's every move. This time, however, it is Kurt who sits in Blaine's lap, who is all too obliging. Kurt rips out 2 pages after sitting down, putting his arms around Blaine, and hands Blaine one of the coupons.

Blaine quickly glances at the coupon, then smiles. "One free 'I love you' it is. I love you so much Kurt. I have since I first set eyes on you. It started out with me being smitten by the cute boy in his own little home-made uniform, and it quickly grew into so much more than that. I love you, and I'm so happy that I fell in love with my best friend."

Kurt had never heard anything more beautiful. He could have cried at that moment, but instead, smiled, and might have squealed a bit, and quickly said "Oh Blaine... I love you too!"

Blaine, relieved to finally have Kurt's feelings openly returned, felt positively giddy with joy at this point, and, leaning his forehead gently against Kurt's, smiled and whispered "so what now?"

Kurt wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and handed Blaine the other coupon he had ripped out. Blaine smoothly pulled some mistletoe out of his back pocket, where he had been storing it, just in case, and held it over Kurt's head, without ever breaking contact between the two of them. Both smiling, Blaine leaned in and gently kissed Kurt- the most perfect first real kiss that either could have asked for. The first of many yet to come.

Both boys were completely unaware of the hoots and hollers coming from the other boys in the room, but were completely invested in one another. It had finally happened. They were together. And nothing would ever bring them down.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt"

"Merry Christmas, Blaine."

**Well, that's it. My first ever fanfic. I hope you guys liked it! Review and let me know what you think and I might write something else in the near future. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, AVPM, or Darren Criss... unfortunately.**


End file.
